fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 497
The Winter Wizard is the 497th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With the removal of Fairy Heart in motion, Neinhart informs Irene that they've located Erza, which she goes on to tell the latter to assassinate her. As battle to the guild hall continues, Invel descends upon it, locating Gray, initiating a battle of absolute zero temperatures. Summary Irene continues using her enchantment magic to separate Fairy Heart from Mavis, which pains Mavis physically. Irene expresses sympathy towards Mavis, and continues by explaining the nature of Invel's Ice Sleep. Zeref enters the room with a serious expression on his face, and asks Irene if the separation enchantment will take any longer, which the latter confirms. Disappointed, Zeref admits that he does not want to see his former lover suffer, and amused, Irene remarks that he does not usually wear his emotions on his sleeve. However, she reminds Zeref that with such a way of thinking, he will never defeat Acnologia, and that he must get rid of his naïveté. Zeref decides that Irene is right, and prepares to leave the room, but not before looking at a tearful Mavis with a saddened expression on his face. Now taking Zeref's place in the room, Neinhart informs an annoyed Irene that he has spotted Erza, who is currently engaged in combat. Now serious, Irene orders Neinhart to eliminate her, however, Neinhart reminds her that his Historia has no effect on Erza. Irene gives him a sly smile and tells him to fight Erza himself and remember who he is, which frightens Neinhart. Meanwhile, on the battlefield, Erza herself utilizes her Purgatory Armour and wipes out many Alvarez soldiers while Yukino, Lector, and Frosch stand behind to admire her bravery. Elsewhere, Gildarts, uses his Crash magic to split the ground, which gets not only Alvarez soldiers, but Fairy Tail members as well, to Cana's annoyance. Elfman and Lisanna face off against Ajeel, while Mirajane prepares to fight against Jacob, and Rogue and Minerva exchange blows with Wahl and Bradman. Natsu tries to attack some soldiers with his Fire Dragon's Roar as Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Juvia follow behind him. However, Natsu's fire is instantly frozen. Natsu accuses Gray of freezing his flames, which Gray denies. Lucy whines about how cold the temperature has gotten, causing Juvia to tease her. Suddenly the whole group feels their bodies starting to stiffen, and Natsu tries to use his flames to raise the temperature, but they are also solidified. The group is frozen by none other than Invel, with Gray being the exception. Gray panics after his comrades fail to respond, and Invel notices that Gray is immune to the effects of his magic. Gray begins to attack, but is hit from the side by Invel. Although he tries to recover, Gray is struck by Invel's magic once again. After introducing himself, Invel declares that Gray's magic is no match for his winter. Gray is shocked at how he of all people feels cold and realizes his body is freezing solid. At the sane time, in the guild, Mavis begs for one of her comrades to defeat Invel before her ability to think fades completely. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Rogue Cheney & Minerva Orland vs. Bradman (Historia) & Wahl Icht (Historia) *Gray Fullbuster vs. Invel Yura (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Ice Sleep * * * ** *** ** * * * ** ** * * ** * * ** Spells used * * * * * ** Abilities used *Enchantment (付加術 Fukajutsu) *Hand-to-Hand Combat * Armors used * * Weapons used *Swords Items used *Metallic Collar Arc Navigation